Dilemma
by Yuumura Kirika
Summary: Inuyasha defeated Naraku and now he has to decide who will be his wife for the rest of his life.
1. Default Chapter

Dilemma  
  
Chapter One - Truth  
  
It was a blazing sunny morning and all the birds seemed to sing the same song, like a choral. Trees with sparkling green leaves were full of fruits, a rainbow of colors dancing the life's ballet. But one man was living a dilemma that made all colors become black.  
The happiest sunshine of his entire life that should be. Finally, the strongest, the most evil enemy had been defeated by his own hands. Revenge was completed.  
Of course he had truthful friends that helped him in this hazardous mission and without them he certainly would have perished. Now, because of the most powerful team in the world, life could go on in peace.  
However, his despair was just starting. Victory is a good sensation, but it gives you some responsibilities, burdens you have to carry. Justice has to be settled down by your own hands and difficult decisions have to be made.  
An awesome jewel gleamed with the first sun rays. Its shine was able to blind a person, making someone to forget life, friendship and love. The power of this small sphere resonated through the air, achieving the highest peaks, through the water, reaching the deepest abysses, through thoughts, taking over the most resistant people.  
And now it was there, in his hands, glowing with pureness. He knew whatever was his decision, it had to be made fast, because sooner than they could imagine that jewel would start again to be stained with world's sinfulness, starting from his own.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, getting close to him. They were next to Kaede's village, in the border of the forest. He closed his hand around the Shikon no Tama and turned around, staring at the young woman that helped him so much in that painful mission. Inuyasha knew she strangled her own feelings to accompanies him all the way to kill Naraku. After all, Kagome risked her life to protect him in the ultimate battle and it was her miraculous arrow combined with the most powerful Inuyasha's attack that destroyed Naraku. Nonetheless, the fight was already ended and he knew she deserved an answer for her question.  
  
"Inuyasha. Will you love me and live with me for the rest of our life?"  
"Will you.?"  
"love me and live with me.?"  
"Will you.?"  
  
She made that decisive question just after they beat Naraku. Inuyasha hold her in his arms, happy with the victory, and then Kagome asked. His first reaction was to be mute, wordless, but she wasn't joking and asked again. Her eyes were fulfilled with tears of anxiety, happiness, fear and a thousand other feelings she couldn't explain.  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you.?"  
"to marry you."  
"to marry you."  
"to marry you.'  
  
The second reaction was to confirm if he wasn't misunderstanding her words. His mind was being devastated by a thunderstorm of different, opposite feelings and thoughts. His hands were shaking, he was more nervous than when he was fighting Naraku.  
  
"If you want to put in these words, yes, I am,"  
  
He couldn't answer anything to Kagome. First of all, he couldn't barely talk and was seriously injured. To worse the situation, the faithful, loveable, uneasy way that Kagome looked to him was making his heart to stop and his legs to weaken. Miroku and Sango arrived at the just moment he almost fainted, and rushed to stop the hemorrhage in Inuyasha's stomach.  
They carried him to Kaede's village and she took care of him for one full day and one full night. No one could talk or see him, and for more two days she kept Inuyasha in an isolated area. Because of that treatment, it was the first time he met Kagome again after the question.  
"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked with kindness, "Kaede told us you aren't totally healed yet,"  
"I'm okay," he answered, "She worries too much,"  
A deep silence grew between them and they could listen to the small noises of nature.  
"I want you to know that I didn't mean to corner you," Kagome started, insecure of her own words, "I just said what I was feeling,"  
"I know, Kagome," he said in a calm manner, "It was difficult for you all that battle and I know how you suffered. Part of this suffering was my fault,"  
"No! It wasn't!" Kagome retorted.  
"You don't need to lie. You had to be quiet when you wanted to scream, had to smile when you wanted to cry, and this was really my fault,"  
"It's all past now," she said, "I want to think about future,"  
"I owe you an answer, but before I say anything I have to tell you a part of the story you don't know,"  
Inuyasha opened his hand in front of Kagome's eyes, revealing the bright Shikon no Tama. She looked dazzled to it, but started to be confuse.  
"Why.? How." she mumbled, "I remember Naraku told us that someone had stole the Shikon no Tama from him, but. it was you?! Why didn't he try to get it back?"  
"Because it wasn't me," Inuyasha said, "Until yesterday night I didn't even know where it was,"  
"I can't understand." Kagome was perplexed, "How did you get it, then?"  
  
"Yesterday, I was locked in Kaede's isolated area."  
And she protected that place with her priestess's powers. Anyone else than Kaede could enter that area without being caught and electrocuted. However, every rule has an exception, and that night someone penetrated the protected perimeter.  
Inuyasha was walking under the moonlight and thinking about everything that happened to him since he was awaked by Kagome. He was pondering about what he would say to her in the next day when a well-known voice called his name, making him turning around immediately.  
"Kikyou." he muttered in surprise.  
"Inuyasha." she said softly, "So we've had our vengeance,"  
"Yes, that bastard is forever dead," Inuyasha confirmed.  
"I don't think you can use the expression 'forever dead' when you talk with me," Kikyou grinned at him, "I'm the proof that."  
"Stop," he asked, putting a finger against her mouth, "I don't want to hear it,"  
"Right, because I didn't come here to blab about my situation," she started, "I'm here to handle you a thing,"  
After she said that, Kikyou opened her right hand and showed the Shikon no Tama. It had been purified, and seemed to be one of the stars that shone in the sky.  
"I did my best to purify it," she said, "And it was really tainted with Naraku's wicked power,"  
She opened Inuyasha's hand and put the Shikon no Tama in his palm, giving him a tender glance.  
"I think you deserve it, you're the hero after all," Kikyou whispered in his ear.  
"What do you want with this?" he asked suspicious.  
"Do you remember when I said that it was too late for us to return to how we were?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well, I've changed my mind," she said with a tiny smile, "Now we have the Shikon no Tama again, and Naraku is defeated. Destiny is giving us a second chance,"  
Inuyasha was completely confuse. In so little time, he was asked in marriage two times! And the most frightening was he didn't know what he would do.  
"It's simple, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, leaning towards him, "the Shikon no Tama can no longer exist, so you have to use it to become human. After it, we can live together until the day you die and so we'll go together to the world of dead,"  
"But Kagome." he started.  
"You're definitely not polite, Inuyasha," she retorted, caressing his chest , "How do you dare to speak her name in my front?"  
"I'm sorry, but as you, Kagome is part of my life. I can't pretend she doesn't exist,"  
"And what's the matter with her?" Kikyou mumbled while embracing him.  
"It'll be a hard decision for me, Kikyou," he said honestly, "I don't want to hurt any of you,"  
"I'm afraid to say it's impossible, dear," she told him as she untied his kimono, "One of us will certainly be heartbroken very soon,"  
Inuyasha was baffled, but as Kikyou started to touch his skin he got even worse. He couldn't think clearly and her smell was making him feel tipsy.  
"If you don't stop I won't be able to make any decision," he pointed out.  
"I don't want you to think of it now. If you decide to stay with me, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow afternoon at the tree you spent 50 years sealed. If you decide to be with her, so we won't see each other again,"  
She laid him in the ground, naked, and then started to undress. Inuyasha got dazzled when he saw Kikyou's body again after so many years. She had the most soft peach-color skin and her scent was from fresh flowers. Kikyou kissed him, felling his arousal, urging to be his once more. Inuyasha lost all his control when he felt her body against his, their most intimate parts touching each other. He kissed gentle her breasts, toying with her hardened nipples. There wasn't no way back, they already were just one being.  
  
"At least I have to agree with her in one point," Kagome said, crying, "You're definitely not polite, Inuyasha. How do you dare to tell me this, including all those cruel, sordid details!" "Sorry, Kagome, but I couldn't lie to you. I didn't want to omit anything, you deserved to know the whole truth," 


	2. Dilemma 2 Death

Dilemma  
  
Chapter Two – Death  
  
Kagome glanced the Shikon no Tama in Inuyasha's hands and its shine pierced her heart. Why the hell he told her that things?! It wasn't fair, she couldn't compete with Kikyou... or could she? "And will you go?" she asked him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't know," he answered surprised, "I think you would know this. After all I've told you, it was pretty clear I don't know what to do," "Clear?" Kagome said grinning, "Are you kidding me, Inuyasha? You... you and her... you know what you did last night... and then you say to me you have doubts!" "Sex isn't everything," he mumbled skeptically. "Inuyasha, if you like to make love with a dead woman, then I'm sure you really love her," Kagome looked to her own feet, thinking about that situation. How Inuyasha could desire a dead woman? It was so morbid that the only explanation was he loved her. "For me she isn't dead, Kagome. I can see Kikyou walking, talking, smiling... she's so alive as you or me," "What? I don't want to listen to this craziness anymore," she said and started back to the village. He was out of his mind. How could he desire a corpse more than a young woman that loved him sincerely? Kagome was so furious that she got surprised when she felt his strong hand grabbing her arm. He turned her around, their eyes met. "Forgive me," he said, and those words melt the ice that was starting to cover Kagome's heart. She felt a heat growing inside and blushed. "I'm certainly not polite," Inuyasha started, finding the best words he knew to express his confused feelings, "And I'm so clumsy that I'm always hurting the people I love most. But I'm sure I don't want you to leave this way because it hurts when I think in not seeing you anymore," "So..." she was saying when he interrupted her. "Let me finish, Kagome," he asked, "I know it seemed cruel when I told you what happened last night, but the truth is the only thing that can make a real love go on. And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have any doubts." "So are trying to say that you aren't now with Kikyou because you love me?" "Yes, but there's more. I'm also trying to say that I'm not with you now because I don't know if I can live without Kikyou for the rest of my life," Kagome felt some relief when she discovered that Inuyasha's indecision was caused because he loved her and not because he pitied her. And it was all she needed to make her decision. "Inuyasha, if you can't make your decision, I can make mine," Kagome started, asking his to just listen to her, "Yesterday I was thinking about how it would be if you and I decided to live together. I don't belong this world, and you don't belong the world where I live. I was panicked when I thought perhaps we couldn't be together even if we both wanted. And there was Kikyou, too. 'I can't compete with her' I thought, but now I realize that she is in the same position I am, because she doesn't belong your world and you don't belong hers." Inuyasha heard Kagome's words and somehow they stabbed his heart. He didn't like to think about Kikyou as a dead woman, but the way Kagome was explaining the situation it seemed she was almost dead either. "So I'm decided. If I want to be with you and if I want to compete with Kikyou, I have to die. When you use the Shikon no Tama to become human, the passage between our worlds will close and then I'll be dead to my world. I will die for you." "I didn't want to ask you this, but if I decide to stay with Kikyou?" Inuyasha inquired. "I will wander in this world for the rest of my life. Just like Kikyou will if you decide to stay with me," They stood in silence, looking at each other, trying to figure out their thoughts. Inuyasha was sad with Kagome's decision, but he knew anything he said would change her stubborn mind. "If you want do it, I understand you," he said, "I'll make my decision and then I'll meet you in Kaede's house," "No," Kagome said, smiling. Inuyasha had never seen that cynical smile in Kagome's face before, and it was disconcerting him, "I won't make things easier for you, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting for you in the tree you've been sealed for 50 years. Side by side to Kikyou. After all, we both deserve it; I want to hear your decision in front of both of us, it couldn't last any doubts." "It would be extremely cruel, Kagome..." he tried to argue, but she wasn't listening to him, "I'll be there," he added and then started to walk away. He was about to sink in the deep forest when he felt someone embracing him. It was Kagome, he recognized her petite body close to his back and her soft hand in his waist. "But I want a fair decision," she mumbled. "What do you mean?" he asked turning to her. Kagome's eyes were full of warmth. "It means me and Kikyou merit the same opportunities to prove our worth," Inuyasha felt his heart would stop. Perhaps he was misunderstanding her words, but... the way Kagome was caressing his chest... no, it couldn't happen. "You know you don't need to do it to prove anything" Inuyasha snapped angryly. "I know, but I need to do it because if you decide to stay with Kikyou I have to have some good memories to remember," "Kagome, it's not right," he said. "Why? Why isn't it right? I need to have the confidence that someday I'll close my eyes and feel you close to me. I need to think that someday we were only one being. I need to have you in my body forever, like a scar." "You don't know what you're saying," he alleged, "I'm not human. A half youkai isn't the right mate for you," "But it was for Kikyou!" she shouted. "Kikyou's a woman, she know the consequences of her acts," Inuyasha responded. "I'm a woman, too, Inuyasha," Kagome started, "You can't deal with me like you deal with a young girl because after all I've lived, I'm not a girl anymore." Her eyes darkened, "I've saw people dying, war, orphan children, desperate widows, families being tore apart, a girl killing her brother to give peace to him. I've saw angst, madness, vengeance, cruelty, pain, rage, selfishness, havoc... Now I need to see true love." She left Inuyasha speechless and then she leaned over him and kissed his lips with passion. Kagome felt her legs trembling, but her love for Inuyasha was giving her strength to go on. She passed her hands through Inuyasha's soft hair and wondered how he could have a so beautiful hair without caring about it. Inuyasha wasn't moving as she kissed him, he seemed thinking if he should give up to Kagome's plead. Her words touched his heart deeply and awoke a wish that was under lock and key. Since Inuyasha noticed that he liked Kagome much more than he imagined, he longed to have her sweet body in his arms. Many times he had dreamed with her, dreamed one day they would be together, but... But he feared this day. Kagome was a tender, delicate girl and he couldn't face the probability of hurting her. In his entire life he had made love with only one woman, and she was Kikyou. They loved each other very much, and she always endured the darkest sides of his half youkai existence; she even liked it. However, how would he know if Kagome was ready for him? "Inuyasha," started Kagome, feeling the doubts in his mind, "Can you answer me a question?" "Sure," "Did you ever feel I was afraid of you?" "No," "So, believe me now," Kagome moaned in his ear, "I'm not afraid," He finally held her with love and they kissed, laying on the rough ground shaded by trees. Their movements were harmonious, and Kagome felt love emanating from everything. She whispered words that came directly from her heart and screamed her sensations to the wind; pleasure invaded her life forever and drained all her forces.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and was glad she didn't find a bright light over her head. A voice started to talk but she didn't understand a word. There was a whirlwind of confused thoughts and feelings in her mind and for some minutes she just felt lost. "Say something, Kagome," the voice said, "Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes focused the person who was talking with her and she opened a great smile. "Sango... it was you..." she moaned, "What's up?" "It's exactly what I'm trying to know," Sango said, "What happened with you?" "What do you mean?" asked Kagome, still confused. "Well, some hours ago you came back to the village seeming weak and bemused. Since then, you've been sleeping here," Kagome remembered the last happenings in her life and smiled again, but then she sat quickly. "Sango, don't worry, it's everything fine," Sango was perplexed. Something have changed in Kagome, but... what could be? She studied her friend's face and recognized a expression she knew some days ago. "It's not true..." Sango said amused, "Don't lie to me, Kagome! Tell me what happened!" "Oh... I can't..." Kagome blushed, "And I have to go now..." "I won't let you go, girl," Sango interrupted holding Kagome's hands in hers, "First you'll tell me if what I'm thinking is true," "I guess so," she answered, "And I'm sure you can't imagine what I'm feeling now... It was so different from all I have imagined..." "It's always different," Sango agreed. "You didn't understand me... It was singular because... you know... he's not human... I can't explain... a kind of painful pleasure..." They embraced each other and friendship explained all the feelings that words couldn't traduce. "But, Sango," Kagome started again, "I'll have to go now, and perhaps we're not going to see each other again," "I don't understand..." Sango said confused, "You and Inuyasha... Aren't you going to marry? "I don't know..." she mumbled, "He'll decide today... Kikyou is still important to him..." Sango got up and looked firmly to Kagome. "So you have to go, my friend. Go on and beat that bitch!" They laughed, but it was a laugh full of apprehension. Sango really thought that Inuyasha were going to choose Kagome, but she was nervous too. After Kagome leaved, Miroku entered the small house and kissed Sango gently. "What's goin' on?" "Inuyasha will decide if he'll stay with Kagome or Kikyou," "Oh," Miroku's eyes gloomed, "It won't be easy..." "Do you have any idea of his decision?" Sango asked full of curiosity. "Nope," he said, "I would pick both of them..." Sango slapped him with love and they smiled, kissing to forget all that problems.  
  
Kikyou was leaned against the tree in which she'd sealed Inuyasha 50 years ago. After Naraku's death she didn't feel sorrow anymore, revenge has washed the stains in her heart. Someway, she started to dream again. The sunset dyed sky with purple and dark orange tones, and she remembered all the good times she had with Inuyasha. She urged to live that love again and her eyes glittered when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. "I knew you would come," she said with relief and joy. "Wait," a voice said, coming out from the shadows of the trees. Kagome approached them and was washed by light. "What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked puzzled. "I won't make things easier for you, as I've told Inuyasha before," Kagome said, "Whatever his decision is, he'll have to say in front of both of us," "Okay," Kikyou agreed confident, "Tell her, Inuyasha," she added, turning to him. Inuyasha stared them, distressed. It was time to play his role in that drama.  
  
------------------------------------------ Which will be Inuyasha's final decision? Who deserves our hero's heart, Kagome or Kikyou? Don't miss the last thrilling part of Dilemma story! Soon it'll be updated in Fanfiction.net!  
  
Authoress: Kirika E-mail: kirika@hellokitty.com ------------------------------------------ 


	3. Dilemma 3 Unveil

Dilemma  
  
Chapter Three – Unveil  
  
Decisions have ever been a trouble in Inuyasha's life. Since he was a child, his mom protected him from everyone, as he was oppressed because his half-youkai condition. Humans hated and feared him and youkais undervalued that little child that was overprotected by his tender mother.  
Inuyasha's first decision only occurred when his mother died, and he was 17 then. He'd been expelled from the village he lived with his mother and was obligated to find out a way to survive. He dreaded even think what evil youkais would do with him; he had no one to protect him anymore. So, he made his choice finding a hidden cavern to call it home and for 4 long years nobody heard Inuyasha's name.  
He avoided as much as he could to go out of his secrete place and everyday an insecure Inuyasha thought if he was doing the right thing. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to do anything if his cave wasn't found out by a dangerous youkai. An unique dangerous youkai.  
That was the first time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru met. Inuyasha's mother had told her son about his half-brother and he envied Sesshoumaru power, but hoped they would never be face to face. When that fatidic encounter happened, Inuyasha felt he was going to die, and Sesshoumaru felt he was going to kill that bastard. However, the older son was looking for his father's treasure and knew he had to discover if Inuyasha held any information about that before he could murder that dishonor for his family.  
They didn't have much talk then, and soon Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha, who dodged as much as he could, but Sesshoumaru was much stronger than his brother and the perspective of dying there made Inuyasha face his second decision. When he started his counter attack against Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha realized he was an innate fighter and even Sesshoumaru being stronger and an extraordinary warrior, Inuyasha was able to evade alive.  
The decision of fighting with his older brother obviously had consequences, because Inuyasha just couldn't run away like a frightened poodle. As he knew he couldn't beat Sesshoumaru yet, he decided to train hard until he was able to find his damned brother and kill him with his own hands. For his plans succeed, Inuyasha hid his insecurity behind a veil of arrogance and prepotency, and found a far-away place next a village where he could train without been bothered by mightier youkais.  
There, at that small village, he found Kikyou.  
And there, at that huge tree he was staring at, 50 years later of the second decision of his life, he found Kagome.  
Now, the two women he loved most in his life urged for his third decision and there was no veil to hide Inuyasha's insecurity.  
  
"Tell her, Inuyasha" repeated Kikyou with steady eyes and a tiny confident smile.  
He blinked, holding his breath. Kagome tried to seem secure of Inuyasha's decision, she didn't want to show her anxiety in front of Kikyou, but Inuyasha knew she was pretending. He knew her even more he knew himself.  
"I'm sorry," he said, and Kikyou stared at him with surprise and a little bit of fear, "It's not to you, Kikyou, or to you, Kagome. My excuses are for both of you, because if today I'll broken a heart, it's all my fault; I played with you and I gave hope for you, just to avoid my own insecurity. I was afraid to face my feelings, because I knew if I did that, I would have to tell you and I would have to choose. I'm a coward,"  
Kagome and Kikyou were touched by Inuyasha's words, and they were from a sincere Inuyasha, someone who had always been in the shadows. He was doing his best for them.  
"I couldn't decide anything until now because I didn't know what was love. After all, it's part of a promise that I made about 50 years ago, a promise to defeat Sesshoumaru. As you know, I did this some weeks ago, and as you know I didn't kill him as I planned. What you don't know it's why I forgave him,"  
They listened to him with huge attention, trying to figure out which would be Inuyasha's chosen one.  
"I let him go because I noticed he was different," he continued, "I didn't understand that difference until few minutes ago, but now I know why I didn't kill him. He was different because Sesshoumaru was in love. I don't know who's the woman that grabbed his heart, but I felt he wasn't risking everything in that fight. He wasn't risking his life because he knew someone would be heartbroken with his death and thinking about it know makes me understand what I feel. If it was a shame running away from Sesshoumaru, it's also a shame running away from love,"  
  
No one breathed, no heart beat, no eye blinked. It was time.  
  
"I love you, Kikyou," Inuyasha said, and a tear poured from Kagome's left eye as Kikyou smiled with joy.  
"And I'll always love you," he added, "But there's no future for us,"  
Kikyou was heading to Inuyasha and suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Our romance in the past will be forever in my heart and our memories will heat my soul till the day I die. I love you as I love everything good that helped me to be as I am today, but my present and my future belong to Kagome since we met in this tree. I tried to lie, to pretend our love wasn't locked in the past, but it was. Anyone can ignore the flow of time.  
"No!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kikyou, and grabbed Inuyasha's arms, shaking him desperately, "You're lying! You love me! I know you don't want to hurt her, but you have to tell her the truth! You love me, Inuyasha!"  
Kagome went to them, and separated Kikyou and Inuyasha, trying to refrain Kikyou's hysteria.  
"Take your hands out of me!" Kikyou shouted, "I hate you, bitch! He's mine! I'll haunt you forever, I'll curse your love!"  
Kagome looked to her with kind, almost pitiful eyes, and that made Kikyou even more furious.  
"Kikyou, I don't hate you," Kagome started, "I've never hated you. I envied you, but I've never hated you, believe me."  
"I don't care about what you feel!" Kikyou snarled, "You stole my only love!"  
Kagome stepped towards her, ignoring her fury.  
"I know why you're suffering, because it's my mission here," she said, "I'm a priestess, and a priestess must understand what the others are feeling, a priestess must give peace to everyone,"  
"If you step closer, I'll kill you," warned Kikyou and Kagome simply continued to walk.  
"You can't be happy here, and it's not our fault or your fault. You'll never be in peace here, Kikyou, and as a priestess you can understand me,"  
Kikyou mumbled some awful and inaudible words. Kagome stopped close to her and opened her arms as her body started to glow a magnificent light.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" cried Kikyou.  
"I'll give you peace, I'll lead you to where you're meant to be, I'll help you," Kagome told her, "You don't have a real body, and you barely don't have a soul, Kikyou. Unconsciously, I make a big mistake when I let you stay with some of my soul, and now I'll fix it,"  
Kikyou screamed in pain when the remains of Kagome's soul that were in her body started to leave and return to its rightful owner, Kagome. Inuyasha saw that scene with mercy eyes; he knew it had to be done. As the last amount of Kagome's soul came back to her body, Kikyou fell to the ground, still alive because of the other souls her youkais had brought for her last night. However, they wouldn't last long.  
"Kikyou, now you'll find peace," Kagome said, holding Kikyou's body in her arms, "Remember, Kikyou, you've been a great priestess and spread benevolence around the world. You helped good people to achieve peace and know it's your time to get your reward. You don't deserve suffering anymore, eternity is waiting for you,"  
"Kagome," mumbled Kikyou, agonizing, "maybe... I'm saying just maybe... may... be... you're... right..."  
As Kikyou died (again ^^), her fake body break up in millions granules of earth and Kagome felt relieved because Kikyou would find peace now. She turned to Inuyasha and their eyes met for the first time since he said he truly loved her. They embraced and kissed with passion, sealing the beginning of a new life.  
  
A week after Inuyasha assumed his love for Kagome, he used the Shikon no Tama to become human. Kagome knew after the disappearance of the jewel, the gate between the two worlds would be forever closed, but she preferred to avoid a sad farewell and just left a letter to her mom explaining how she was feeling and why she was doing that. Kagome's relatives were very depressed and melancholic for some time, but they understood that wherever Kagome was, she was happy.  
Kagome and Sango got married in the same day and their marriages were full of love. Crisis happened, of course, but they always had more than love, they had friendship. They went through pain and sorrow together and it grew their ties stronger. Kagome missed her family very much, but Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku always helped her to overcome that; after all, they had lost their families too.  
  
Years and years had passed by and one night Kagome and Inuyasha, about their mid-ages, were wandering together and enjoying the bright moonlight.  
"Inuyasha," started Kagome, "Nowadays would you choose me again?"  
"Of course, Kagome," he answered with a smile.  
"And how do you think Kikyou is now?" she asked, "Do you think she really found peace?"  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking to the sky, "Nothing simply disappears. I bet Kikyou is with the Shikon no Tama now, purifying it daily and maintaining our world always beautiful and serene. What do you think?"  
"Yeah, it's a gooooood guess..."  
  
As they kissed, the wind scattered the golden autumn leaves. 


End file.
